Without Love
by Sparky2295
Summary: Link, Tracy, Penny, and Seaweed give you their views on how life would be without love. This is my first Hairspray one-shot so please, no rude reviews. Thanks! Pairings: Trink and Penweed!


A new story from the original '07 movie Hairspray called Without Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray.. Well, I do, just not the musical one.. ^^

A.N.: The date is 1962.

_**LINK: Once I was a selfish fool Who never understood never looked inside myself Though on the outside, i looked good! Then we met and you made me The man I am today Tracy, I'm in love with you No matter what you weigh 'Cause... **_

Chapter 1: Once I Was A Selfish Fool

==Link's POV==

I was sitting in class, brushing my hair (again) and then, Tracy came in, as usual. For reason today, I could keep my eyes off her. I put my comb down, and stared at her. Amber, tapped my desk with her pencil, and gave me that… _Smile_ of hers.

"Amber, what do you want?" I asked her, trying to keep my eyes on Tracy.

"I wanted to kiss you, silly. You're my fiancé." She reminded me.

Oh yeah.. I forgot, how I could be engaged to that… Thing…

"Not now, we're learning!" I told her.

"You never cared about learning. What's happening to you?" Amber asked me.

"I'm interested in someone else!" I finally shouted at her.

Our teacher looked at me, and so did Tracy and the other dancers on the Corny Collins show.

"Mr. Larkin," our teacher began. "I think it's time for you to head to detention." He announced.

"Whatever. Sure." I said, as I took my detention slip.

I started to walk out of the classroom, when Tracy stood up, and stared at me.

"Ms. Turnblad, is there something you'd like to tell the class?" He asked her.

She put her thoughts together for a second.

"Kiss my ass!" She shouted, as she shook her butt to the teacher.

I smiled, as she grabbed her books, and walked out with me to detention.

_LINK - TRACY(& ENSEMBLE) Without love Life is like the seasons with No summer Without love Life is rock 'n' roll without A drummer Tracy, I'll be yours forever 'Cause I never wanna be Without love Tracy, never set me free No, I ain't lyin' Never set me free, Tracy, No, no, no! _

== Tracy's POV walking to detention==

I just told our teacher and my fellow students to kiss my ass! How fun was that? VERY! I just felt bad for Link, getting sent out, that I stood up for him, because Amber wouldn't. As Link and I are walking down to the detention room, he grabs my arm, and pulls me aside.

"You know," Link began. "You didn't have to do that, Tracy." He told me.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I know you would've done the same for me." I said, with a smile.

We walked into detention, and I saw Penny there. I screamed and hugged her. Link waved at Penny, and she waved back at him with a smile. Seaweed came by and smiled, as he was dancing. He waved to Penny, and she blushed. Boy, isn't that obvious that they love each other?

==Seaweed's POV==

I start dancing in detention, trying to show off my moves for Penny, and then I see Tracy and Link come in. I wonder what she did? Or he did… I walk over to Penny, and start to get her dancin' with me. She was pretty good, I have to say. I looked up and smiled at her, and that's all I could do, besides blush.

_SEAWEED Living in the ghetto Black is everywhere ya go Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl With skin as white as winter's snow _

I am in love with Penny, ever since I first saw her. She was the most amazing girl in that room. I mean Tracy is an awesome dancer, and person, but Penny… She's just… Everything I would look for in a girl.. As I'm dancing with Penny, I put my hands on her waist, and lightly kissed her on the lips.

==Penny's POV==

I was talking to Tracy and Link one minute, then Seaweed grabbed me, and we started dancing another minute, and then, the next thing I know he's kissing me! *squeals* I am so happy that he finally kissed me. I have been in love with him, since the day I first met him. I haven't slept, or eaten, and I can barely pay attention in any of my school classes! And my mother yells at me to read from the bible, but all I can do is daydream about Seaweed.

_PENNY In my ivory tower Life was just a hostess snack But now I've tasted chocolate And I'm never going back _

We broke our kiss, and just… Stared at each other. We couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. I never wanna be without Seaweed, he's like the air I breathe, and I need him to survive.

_PENNY & SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE 'Cause without love Life is like a beat that you can't follow Without love Life is Doris day at the Apollo Darling, I'll be yours forever 'Cause I never wanna be Without love So darlin' never set me free PENNY & SEAWEED Oh, I'm yours forever Never set me free PENNY & SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE No, no, no! _

==Link's POV==

I sit on a desk, staring at Tracy. People may make fun of her, but I think's she's my entire world. She's an amazing girl, and I don't want any other girl. I think Amber got the point, after I yelled at her, in our history class. I'm threw with Amber, and I'm moving onto Tracy.

_LINK If I'm left without my baby doll I don't know what I'll do _

==Tracy's POV==

I am now left, by my self by a chalk board in the detention room. I could go by Penny and Seaweed… But they're busy being in love, and I don't wanna ruin their moment.. On the other hand I could walk over by Link, and ask why he's staring at me… But I can't help just staring at him, either. He's totally gorgeous! *smiles* I walk over to Link, and smile.

"Hey Link…" I say with a smile. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I ask.

"Well, lil darlin'." He began. "Who else could I be staring at, besides the cutest girl right in front of me." He said, giving me one of his best smiles.

I blush and smiled at him. He was so sweet…

_TRACY Link, I've got to break out So that I can get my hands on you _

Link put his hands on my waist, and kissed me on the cheek.. KISSED ME! ARE YOU GETTING THIS PEOPLE! LINK LARKIN KISSED ME! TRACY TURNBLAD!

Seaweed's POV==

I stared back at Penny, and I just couldn't believe that I just kissed her. The kiss was amazing! Best kiss ever! Then the teacher for detention actually was coming in the room! Everyone ran to a desk, and Penny didn't even have detention, so she hid in a closet. I sat in my desk, trying so hard, not to run to the closet.

_SEAWEED And girl, if I can't touch you and I'm gonna lose control _

==Penny's POV==

I run into the closet, so the detention teacher wouldn't yell at me. I hated to sit in a dark room without Seaweed. I didn't want to be without him. I'm either with Seaweed, or with Tracy. Either way, they both make me happy!

_PENNY Seaweed, you're my black white knight I've found my blue-eyed soul _

I heard a familiar knock on the closet door, and the light turned on. I look up, and see Seaweed standing in front of me. I smile up at him, and he takes me out of the closet. (A.N. Ha! Get it?)

_SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE Sweet freedom is our goal _

==Link's POV==

_LINK Trace, I wanna kiss ya! _

I wanted to kiss Tracy on her lips, but I didn't want to do it with all these other people around. I want to kiss her in the best place possible.

==Tracy's POV==

For some reason I get pushed into a dark closet. I sit there, and I don't know for how long, but it seems like hours I've been in the darkness. All I want is Link, not darkness.

_TRACY Let me out at the next toll!_

_ALL 'Cause without love _

==Seaweed's POV==

I want to ask Penny to the prom, but black and white people can't dance together, we can't really do anything together. Man, this bites!

_SEAWEED Life is like a prom that won't invite us _

_ALL Without love _

==Link's POV==

Loving Tracy, would be great. Now being IN love with Tracy is another story. Being in love with her, would be the best thing that ever happened to me in my life! Besides, dancing in the Corny Collins show. That would be the second best thing in my life.

_LINK Life's getting my big break and laryngitis ALL Without love _

==Penny's POV==

My life wouldn't mean anything, if it didn't have Seaweed and Tracy in it. I couldn't live without them, they're the best things that ever happened to me, in my entire life.

_PENNY Life's a '45' when you can't buy it _

_ALL Without love _

===Tracy's POV==

Without love, life wouldn't be the same. It would be boring, and that's no fun. Love makes the whole world turn 'round, and it wouldn't ever be the same without it.

_TRACY Life is like my mother on a diet! _

_ALL Like a week that's only Mondays Only ice cream never sundaes Like a circle with no center Like a door marked "do not enter!" _

==Penny's POV==

All I got to say is, life wouldn't be the same without love. Seaweed + Penny = True love. Tracy + Link = True love. Tracy and Link were made for each other, and so were Seaweed and I. I don't care what color out skin is, all I care about is how we feel about each other. And I will always know the answer. It's love.

_All_

_Darlin I'll be yours forever 'Cause I never wanna be Without love now you've captured me without love I surrender happily without love Seaweed never set me free no no no I ain't lying never set me free no no no no I don't wanna live without love Darlin you have best believed me, never leave me without love!_

**Well? How did you like my first Hairspray one-shot? I hope it wasn't too terrible! Please review! Thanks!**

**Love, Peace and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
